1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a cap assembly and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged, a secondary battery, which may be repeatedly charged and discharged, is economically advantageous and environmentally-friendly, and thus, is useful in many devices.
A secondary battery may be used as a single battery or a plurality of batteries may be electrically connected with one another, depending on the types of electronic devices using such a power source. For example, small devices, such as cellular phones, are capable of operating during a predetermined time by using only one secondary battery having a small output and capacity. However, devices requiring a larger output and capacity, such as electric cars, may use a battery pack in which a plurality of secondary batteries are connected in series, parallel, or series-parallel.
Because secondary batteries include a highly responsive material, the stability of the secondary batteries has been sought.